


You! (And I'm Javert! 24601!)

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [44]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Just let them be cute ok.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	You! (And I'm Javert! 24601!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).




End file.
